Ninja Drabbles
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Drabbles for any pairing within the Naruto region that I can write. The rating will go up when I add more drabbles and will match the drabbles within! So go ahead and read!
1. To Forgive Is To Love

Author: My first real try for Naruto fanfiction! -grins- Drabbles for you!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...wish I did though._

**To Forgive Is To Love**

Akamaru barked as Hinata walked over to Kiba. The two friends had recently fought once again over a trivial matter...who got the ramen. Hinata bowed her head as she stood next to Kiba, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, don't worry about it."

Hinata smiled at Kiba. Even though he wouldn't say the words, she knew that he loved her just by forgiving her.


	2. Thank You

**Thank You**

As much as he tried, Naruto could never find the words to tell Sakura how much he cared for her. I love you didn't hold enough value, and there was nothing else the blonde ninja could think to say.

So one day, while sitting with alone with Sakura, Naruto said the truest words that would ever leave him.

"Thank you."

And in that one moment, Sakura understood.


	3. Rivals

**Rivals**

The heat of battle and that of passion aren't all too different. That's why when Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke turned into something more, no one questioned it. Of course Sakura was a bit pissed, but she was happy for her two best friends. Hinata took the relationship as well as one could be expected too, with her high affection for Naruto. Kakashi ignored the relationship between them, for it didn't cause any trouble with their teamwork.

So, in the end, the rivals became best friends, and the best friends became lovers. Sakura settled in like a sister to the two of them, and Hinata eventually got over it all. Nothing was lost by their relationship, yet something irreplacable was gained. All for the love of fighting.


	4. Watch Over Me

**Watch Over Me**

Ino Yamanaka, the supposed leader of Team 10. A rival with Sakura for Sasuke's heart...and Shikamaru Nara's crush. He hated when she would use her Shintenshin-No- Jutsu: Art of the Valentine technique. It left her body without protection, because he couldn't always be there to keep it safe. Yet everytime Ino told him to watch over her body, he always agreed.

One time though, she had a different look when she asked him to protect her. Shikamaru smiled and took her into his arms, silently vowing to protect her heart as well.


	5. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

Everyone in Konohakagure knew of Sakura Haruno's long time crush on Sasuke Uchiha. For years it seemed that the wonder boy would never return her feelings. Yet soon, without Sasuke even having to ask, they were dating. Naruto was a bit upset at the situation, but he left it go, for Sakura and his best friend.

It seemed that the older they got, the more that Sakura feel in love with Sasuke and the more that the latter showed his emotions through his actions, not words. And so, when the time came for Sakura and Sasuke to get married, she just knew. From the smile on his face and the way he kissed her, she understood his proposal, and by returning the kiss she accepted...the unspoken words of love are always more powerful when showed through actions.


	6. Battle Cry

Battle Cry

Sasuke jerked away at the loud cry that resounded within his ears and the room. His mind's eye quickly threw up images of blood battles past, and in that moment he relived the torment all over again. Yet, even when the images dimmed, the cry didn't.

Slowly, as Sasuke realized what the sound truly was, he stood up. Silently, he left the bedroom where on the bed his wife, Sakura Haruno, was sleeping peacefully. The ninja entered a small room that was decorated with toys, and walked over to the small crib. Gently, he picked up his baby daughter and held her close. All of a sudden the memories stopped with the crying of his little girl. A half smile spread across the Jonin's face as he held her close, the presence of his daughter warding of the cries of battle once again.


	7. Little Moments

Little Moments

It was the little things in life that made Sasuke smile. Like his daughter's smile or Sakura's laugh. In those times something made his heart swell with pride and love.

The little moments are always the best.


	8. Have Faith In Me

Have Faith In Me

He had to bring him back, that she knew. The rogue ninja from Konohagakure needed to be brought back. And the only one able enough for the task was Uzamaki Naruto.

Hinata knew she had to let him go. So, the blonde Ninja left her with only four words, "Have faith in me."

And so she did.


	9. Lullaby

Lullaby

It'd been a long time since the death of Iruka's parents. Yet, the ninja could still remember his mother's voice. Sometimes, when everything would get too dark, Iruka would hear the gentle melody of the lullaby in his head. And in those moments, he knew that he wasn't alone.


	10. Ai shiteru

Ai shiteru

I love you. Three simple little words. So how come they are so hard to say? Kakashi honestly didn't know. He truly felt comfortable around Sasuke, but the words would not come. So, the Jounin worked even harder to show Sasuke how he felt. Every time he held or kissed him...he was silently telling the boy that he loved him. Eventually, Sasuke returned the sentiments...and Kakashi said softly into his ear, "Ai shiteru."


	11. Time

Time

Time. An unstoppable force. One that took down even the strongest of man. To a ninja, time is of the essense. A thing never to be wasted or underestimated. Some had to learn the hard way, though. That, in itself, made them stronger.

So, when Kakashi learned of his feelings for Sakura, he didn't waste any time in telling her.


	12. Unsettling

Unsettling

Her love for him was...different. At first she hid it away from everyone else. By acting as though nothing had changed, she managed to keep it locked up inside of herself. A few glimpses of him here and there. Always yearning for the one she could never have.

Yet now, she was in his arms. The cool wind soothed her burning skin, making her moan his name gently.

Itachi gave her an unsettling smile as he whispered her name into the night, "Sakura..."


	13. You're Gone

You're Gone

Sakura couldn't believe it. One moment she had been sleeping peacefully in his arms, and in the next moment she was awake and he was not there beside her any longer. She could remember Naruto's angry voice carrying to her room and Kakashi trying to calm him down. Sasuke had run off to join Orochimaru.

At first, she wouldn't believe it. Dreams and nightmares of him filled her being with a sense of dispair and longing. In the end, when she awoke from the images of him once again, she whispersed softly. "But the truth remains...you're gone..."


	14. Inner Strength

Author: Finally, I have something to say at the beginning of these! This was beta'd by my new beta, Nimblnymph! Yay! She will be doing all of my drabbles from now on, and probably the majority of my other fics. So clap and give her thumbs up!

Inner Strength

Naruto had the chance to be the strongest ninja in Konoha with enough dedication. Everyone had that chance, but not everyone had a kitsune youkai locked up within them. If only he could learn to control even just a smidgeon of that power, he would be so much more powerful. Maybe even better than Lord Hokage himself. It was something that he'd only ever dreamed of in his life.

Now, even before that dream had come to life he was standing against his best friend. Naruto had to control Kyuubi and himself, so that he could win while still keeping his promise to Sakura. He had to bring Sasuke back, for her and for himself.


	15. The Whisper of Demons

The Whisper of Demons

A whisper of evil gripped his soul, holding on with sharp teeth of vengeance. The cry of the fox echoed within him, calling for freedom. He tried to hold onto his humanity, he really did, but his anger got the best of him. Unknown to Naruto, this was only the first of many times that Kyuubi's strength would bleed through and mix with his own. The Genin ninja was powerless to stop the kitsune from leeking out when his emotions rose too high.

Even though he knew that the kitsune was within himself...Naruto didn't know how much of a threat is still posed to the people of Konohagakure. The only thing the ninja was aware of in such moments where the whisper of demons within himself and then...nothing.


	16. Death

Death

It had been Naruto's first kill. Sasuke could see the way ocean blue eyes drained of life at that fact. The man had been coming for Sakura with murder in his eyes. Even though Naurto knew and understood that, it didn't ease the weight of killing.

They all tried to console him, but to no avail it seemed. Sasuke had no idea what Gaara told Naruto, and he didn't really want to know. But in the end it helped the ninja cope with the always looming Death.


	17. Weakness

Weakness

Lips against lips. Skin against skin. The never-ending dance of love. Sakura moaned into the cold night air, her skin on fire. Naruto groaned out her name as he moved against her at a slow pace.

The fox and the maiden, equal in passion but different in strength.


	18. Steal My Soul

Steal My Soul

She couldn't believe what she had done. In one moment, she had turned her back on Sasuke and settled for Naruto. On the cold, hard ground no less. Sakura wondered why she even did something that she knew she would regret, but something attracted her to him. It was like the kitsune within him had clamped down on her soul with its fangs.

And now, no matter how had she tried, escape was out of her reach. It was like Naruto had stolen her soul in a moment of contact with each other. Even now, as she writhered beneath him, she didn't want to escape the soul stealing properties of his kiss.


	19. Regret

Regret

Naruto knew of Sakura's regret. He knew that she regretted sleeping with him instead of Sasuke, but he could care less. Kyuubi wanted her just as much as Naruto did, and neither animal would let her go. In his mind, he'd come too far now.

"Regret it all you want, Sakura...but never forget."


	20. Kiss Me Softly

Kiss Me Softly

Naruto pressed his lips to Hinata's gently. The girl smiled in response to the ninja's kiss. She'd been waiting so long for him that now it all felt just like a dream, but it wasn't and now he was here with her. The blonde ninja grinned when he pulled away.

The love of innocent children...as soft as the sky.


	21. Dirge

Dirge

It was a sad, slow song. The melody in itself was enough to strike someone with grief, but the occasion only added to the sorrow. The ninja gathered and sang, lowering the body into the ground. Upon the stone they carved a simple name and title.

_Uzamaki Naruto  
__The Sixth Lord Hokage_


	22. Anthem of Our Dying Days

Anthem of Our Dying Days

A melody of war drifted to the ears of those from Konohagakure. Almost a whole generation of ninja were gone, only three remaining: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, and Uzamaki Naruto.

They were now putting Uzamaki Hinata into the ground wihtout a sound toher than the melody of war and death. An anthem of the dying days of Naruto's classmates. An almost unending song.


	23. Grave Stone

Grave Stone

A cold marble stone at the head of a grave. Words forever etched into the vine-covered face. Unmarked by the weather and unchanging through time. The grave stone of one of the longest living and greatest Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke.


	24. Young

Young

"Sasuke, you jerk!" Naruto called out a little loudly. Sasuke sighed as the young ninja yelled at his greatest rival Three young ninja, not even friends, but aquaintences. But now, years later when Sasuke married Sakura and Naruto become Lord Hokage, nothing could separate them. Even if they'd been good friends at such a young age, they all knew that today...today there would be nothing left. And for this chance at friendship and happiness, they were grateful to be older instead of younger.


	25. Great

Author: I just realized that as greatful to my Beta as I am, that I hardly ever thank her...well, THANKS! -grins- Without Nimblnymph this would be impossible, (trust me). So give her a shout out, thank her in the reviews, and head on over to read her fics! -pumps fist- You rock!

Great

"It's not the great who are strong, but the strong who are great." he had been told once by Sasuke. It was after Orochimaru had been defeated and Sasuke had returned. The words had stayed with Naruto, even as he became Hokage years later.

To his son he passed down the words of wisdom from an old friend.

"It's not the great who are strong, Gosai, but the strong who are great..."


	26. Vision

Vision

Naruto could only invision his rise to Hokage, as though it were merely a dream. No one could believe that such a nuisance would overcome them all. Sasuke's dream of revenge and Sakura's dream of acknowledgement, such petty things in his eyes. Kyuubi wanted power, and that was what Naruto would give him.


	27. My Puppy

My Puppy

Akamaru was Kiba's best friend. The puppy who knew everything about his master. Kiba felt lost without Akamaru, his companion since childhood. His puppy was smarter than most people and it could fight. Akamaru was Kiba's puppy, and it would always be that way.


	28. Fear

Fear

Fear wasn't exactly a bad thing. Sometimes you just had to fear something to get ahead. Even the strong Sasuke had fears. Kakashi and Lord Hokage had fears. Naruto even had his own fears, but they were very different. Naruto feared himself, and the demon trapped within...the greatest fear of all.


	29. Alone

Alone

Naruto didn't want to be alone. Now that he had the presence of friends, he would do anything to save them. No matter who came against him, he would prevail. So when Orochimaru stole Sasuke away, Naruto promised himself that he would save him. Because as much as he hated being alone, he didn't want Sasuke to be lonely either.


	30. Without You

**Without You**

Without you, everything goes on. The children run and play, the missions continue, the sun rises and sets...nothing stops, all except my heart. All life goes on, except my own, because without you, I'd die. How to make you see, that there's more to me that what you see? You are a part of me, forever and always. Please understand that before you go away

_Please Sasuke, understand that I love you..._


	31. Right Here

**Right Here**

You keep me waiting constantly. I made a commitment, and I'm willing to bleed for you. I needed fulfillment, and I found what I need in you. So why, why do you always walk away? Damn it, you used to wait for me, but now that it is me pursueing you, you never wait! What the hell am I supposed to do, wait here for you? ...Then that's what I'll do. I'll wait right here, Sakura...until the day I die.


	32. Lying Me Way From You

**Lying My Way From You**

Sasuke hated the fact that Sakura tried so hard to understand him. He didn't want anyone to understand anything about him. That's why he lied so much, if he thought about it. Sasuke wanted to lie so much that it would push Sakura away from him. She didn't deserve the beast that he was... she deserved something more, like Naruto. As much as he hated to even admit it, he had too. Naruto had much more heart and character than he himself. So that's why he lied his way from Sakura, to protect her innocence...


	33. Luck

**Luck**

Naruto could've loved Sasuke. Hell, he would have if things had been different, but they weren't. Sasuke was gone with Orochimaru, and Team 7 was done. Sakura passed the time in her own way, and so did Kakashi. Naruto trained and trained, going on missions and doing whatever else he could to get stronger. He had to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, it was a goal he had set for himself. Also, it was a promise to Sakura, and, even though he didn't know it, a promise to Kakashi. Of course, Naruto had thought he was in love with Sakura, but in the end he knew that he wasn't. She was the pretty girl, the girl that loved his 'rival', so of course he would want her. Now though, he knew that loving her wasn't him and it never would be.

So, he trusted his luck to get him what he wanted, and with his luck he brought Sasuke back home. With his luck, he eventually became Hokage. And with his luck, he fell in love with Kakashi Hatake.


	34. Partings

**Partings**

If you ask them why it didn't work out in the end, and only seperately, she'll say that he didn't try hard enough; he'll say that she tried too hard. Sasuke never wanted a fast pace relationship, something that he had to work constantly on. With Sakura, it was just that. She always felt the need to push, and eventually she pushed him away. Sakura wanted something perminent from the beginning, nothing that would be easy to walk away from. She kept trying to get that, and he kept getting farther away with every word. In her mind, he didn't want the relationship enough for it to ever work.

With that in mind when he left, she moved on quickly. Sakura was in a relationship with Naruto just three days later... a perminent relationship. They were married two months later, and she was pregnant in three. Sasuke, on the other hand, moved a lot slower. He dated around, but he never promised anything. He was the shinobi that had one night stands with every single kunoichi in Konoha, and then some. Sometimes, Sasuke would wonder why they didn't give it a second chance, but he didn't ponder upon it long. If you got enough sake into him, he might admit that if there had been a second round... he would've been more understanding, and maybe he wouldn't have pulled away so fast.

Sakura sometimes wishes that she had tried to get him back, and not have been so hasty to move forward. When she gets into her funks and cries a lot, you can get her to admit that she would've given him some distance the second time around. Partings, the sad times in our lives when we have to leave behind those that we have made a connection to. Sometimes, it's nothing more than a wonderful conversation about what the world has to offer, but every once in awhile we make a connection that will last forever. The sad thing is though, we don't have to part forever. It's only if we make the choice to cut off all ties and communication with that person are we forever lost to them.


	35. Illusions

_Sequel drabble to Partings._

**Illusions**

Naruto loved Sakura with all of his heart, and he was able to tell himself that she felt the same about him. At least, until she would start to cry and Naruto wouldn't take any missions that day. Instead, he would stay there with her, and take care of their baby daughter, Hana Uzamaki. He was always able to keep up the illusion that they were a happy family. That Sakura was happy with him and wanted for nothing, but that wasn't true. Naruto had ended his friendship with Sasuke for Sakura, so that she could be happy.

Apparently though, that wasn't enough. He was having to bend over backwards to keep her happy... to keep his illusion. Naruto knew that Sasuke had moved on, from girl to girl actually. Sometimes it made him angry, but other times he realized it was Sasuke's life, and not his. He'd made his choice, and she was standing in their daughter's room, covering her up. Naruto watched from the doorway, a sad look in his blue eyes for a moment. No matter how much he loved Sakura, how much work he put into their relationship... he would always be blind, and it would always be an illusion.


	36. Friends

**Friends**

Friends, one of the hardest words to define. Yet, it is one of the easiet lines to break. How do you know when to stop? What's wrong or right? When does a friendship become irrepairable? When does it actually end? Naruto asked himself these questions a million times. When was he no longer friends with Sasuke?

For these questions, it seemed that no one had the answers. The blonde ninja could cry a thousand tears, but no one would change the predicament. He could yell and scream, but Sasuke would still be gone.

It was at night, when no one else was around, that Naruto truly tortured himself. Could he have done something different to save Sasuke? Would he have resisted Orochimaru if they were closer? Slowly, the questions caused him to pull away from everyone. They saw him only during missions, for he would disappear afterwards.

What truly hurt was that no one tried. No one came to talk to him. No one wanted to save him. Even his closet friends deserted him for others. Only his mentor, Kakashi, even tried. In the end though, that wasn't enough.

Naruto felt void of every good emotion. His smiles were pasted on for the missions. The laughs he forced were always hollow, and no one cared. They all hated his inability to try... to _save_. So he continued with the false front, wondering if it was him who had broken the lines of friendship.


	37. Just Like You

**Just Like You**

Sasuke hated Naruto. The Sharigan ninja despised how he always tried to be cheerful... how weak he was for it. For in Sasuke's eyes, he would never be that way again. He had been, once upon a time. Before his life had been ruined, he was happy.

Itachi had been his role model. The older brother that he adored. He had been a hard working, but happy, child. To his brother's dislike, though, he was easily discouraged. Those days were over now. Never again would Sasuke be that weak child. He would grow up to become a great ninja, and surpass both his brother _and_ Naruto. He would become stronger than even Orochimaru dreamed. In the end, he would come out on top.

As such, he would not be like any of them. He would become his own ninja... but he would never know that by doing this... by setting these goals... he was just like the people he despised.


	38. Rose

**Rose**

Her blood reminded him of a rose. It was of the darkest red, and he felt nothing as the ground soaked all of it up. He should've felt something at watching this scene. Horror or regret, to be more exact, but he didn't. For so long now, he had been numb to everything. For a small moment, the ninja had hoped that this would bring him back to life.

He had been wrong. He death was for nothing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura's dead body. He turned away, heading back toward Otogakure. He was leaving this village behind once more. His friends were all dead, for behind him lay a village of the darkest roses... tainted with blood.


End file.
